Tomorrow
by PyrrhicxVictory
Summary: She can cry later, when the sun is gone, when the sea is black and when the lights are out, when she can't see her tears and pretend they never existed. But for now, she's happy, as long as she makes him happy. ShinnxStellar, kinda sad, reviews please!


Finally, something out of this coconut shell... I hope you guys enjoy this! I really put time and effort in it. This fic's very close to my heart!!! 3 Hope you enjoy, reviews are very welcome.

**Tomorrow**

_Moving On doesn't necessarily mean **Giving Up**_

_**-**_Me :)

* * *

Stellar seemed to love staring out into the ocean. She seemed to love dancing by it, sitting near it, or anything that had to do with its waves and the inaudible songs of the mermaids beneath. She seemed to be in bliss as her magenta eyes reflected the billowing waves, the wind waltzing with the hem of her dress, the sun illuminating her white skin. She seemed to enjoy the sea breeze playing with her hair, whispering distant stories that she loved to hear. To a bystander, Stellar Loussier seemed to be peace.

_Seemed_ to be.

"Stellar does not understand..."

_"...Shinn loves Stellar?" The blonde asked the ruby-eyed boy. Shinn Asuka did not avert his gaze and stared right into her own eyes. With a determined face, Shinn nodded. Stellar smiled at him. "Stellar loves Shinn too."_

It was something Stellar never expected. Truth be told, Stellar _never_ expected anything. From the time she was found on the shores and brought to ORB for treatment, the girl, though naive to the bone, had never actually thought of anything that concerned her future.

_"I was afraid that I would lose my best friend." Shinn told her as they stood in front of the sea. Stellar looked at him quizzically. Then, she smiled._

_"Stellar would not go anywhere without Shinn." She said reassuringly. Shinn smiled at her and intertwined his pinky finger with Stellar's. Stellar looked at the small contact Shinn was making and smiled at him. "Shinn... missed Stellar?"_

After the truce between ZAFT and the Earth Alliances, Shinn had moved to ORB with Lunamaria and Meyrin. After months of peace, the boy had realized that he was looking in Lunamaria something that wasn't there. It was Lunamaria who saw how he pushed himself. She was in denial and did not pay attention to what she saw. Days went and the couple became even more miserable than they were at war. Against her will, Lunamaria broke up with Shinn.

_"...she set me free." Shinn told Stellar. Stellar looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face. Shinn smiled at her reassuringly._

_"Was Shinn trapped?" Was all Stellar could ask. Shinn looked towards the ocean and sighed._

"_I guess. I was trying to make Lunamaria into you."_

"_...into Stellar? But why?"_

"_...selfish reasons. But I've given up on that long ago. We separated, and now, I'm glad I have another chance with you."_

_Stellar, confused still, just nodded and let Shinn lead her to the beach._

True, Stellar had been one of the Extended Naturals, with her being enhanced. But there was something she was slow at. Stellar was slow at love.

There were times that Shinn had to explain lengthily what he meant with simple sentences. But Stellar did not get them fully. It was even harder when Shinn tried some riddles to show Stellar how much he loved her.

Stellar looked down onto her blue slippers and to the sand beneath them. The sun was setting, and she seemed to love the crimson and pink horizon blending in with the blue and purple ends of the sea. The natural light was setting and the lamps were lit. But Stellar didn't seem to notice. She seemed to have been enthralled by the sight of the sunset.

_"Shinn? What's wrong?" Stellar asked him._

_After they had openly shared their feelings, Shinn had been acting differently, and it made Stellar worried. They were not together yet, no, but unseen problems were draining the life out of Shinn, and Stellar did not want to do anything but find out what was bothering him. Shinn, on the other hand, had kept to himself, not wanting to worry Stellar._

_"Just a few problems. I'll think of something." He said. Stellar looked at him hopefully with her magenta eyes._

_"Can Stellar help?" She asked. Shinn smiled and shook his head._

_"I can do this. No need to worry." He said, and Stellar's heart sank._

It had been two hours since Stellar had sat in front of the sea. Two hours of not moving, barely breathing. Two hours of seemingly being captivated by the sea's hypnotic charm. The girl's eyes burned with the reflection of the sea and the waves finally reached her slippered feet. Stellar did not move, kept staring.

_"Is Shinn alright?" Stellar asked._

_Truly, Shinn did not look okay. He looked stressed and had been lacking sleep. Stellar had wondered why he was like that even after the war had stopped. Shinn would look at her sadly but smile afterwards._

_"I'm fine. It's one of those phases again. Don't worry too much about it." He said and let the rest of the time pass in silence._

_"Is Stellar bothering Shinn?" Stellar suddenly asked. Shinn was surprised, but eased his gaze. "Is Shinn mad?"_

_"No, of course not." Shinn said._

The moon had appeared and so had the stars. Stellar was still there, staring into the black, shiny waves. Her eyes were the color of the sea then, and her dress shook at the breeze thrown to her. After hours of inactivity, Stellar shivered. She stood up finally and walked into the sea. The water was cold, and the wind made it colder, but Stellar didn't seem to mind. She seemed to love the sea. Her dress floated like a jellyfish under her as she waded in deeper. Slowly, she made it a bit far from the shore, the water up to her waist.

Stellar looked up to the night and walked into the deeper part of the sea. Soon, the water was chest-deep, and Stellar was having a hard time breathing. But she didn't stop wading, not until she was to her neck, when her ears were near enough to hear the sad, sad songs of the mermaids below.

"STELLAR!!!"

The girl turned to the voice and saw Shinn swimming towards her. In a few moments, she felt two arms embrace her into a warm body.

"What are you doing, Stellar?! Are you trying to drown?" Shinn asked frantically, wondering what had gone through the blonde's head. "Don't ever do that again!"

"...Stellar was only confused..." The girl admitted. Shinn smiled and swam both of them back to the shore. "Does Shinn still love Stellar?"

"Of course. I'll never give up, for us." Shinn said as they crawled to the sandy beach. Stellar was never awed by the sea. It never gave her bliss or joy.

**But because when she let her tears drop in it, she'll never see them again.**

"Stellar loves Shinn," Stellar said out of the blue. Shinn smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

**If she doesn't see them again, they probably never existed.**

"Shinn, Stellar can help too." Stellar said. Shinn stopped walking and sighed. He looked at her and held both her hands.

"Don't worry about me, Stellar. I can handle this." He said and gently pulled Stellar to walk. Stellar just followed with a painful thing in her chest.

**If they never existed, then she never cried.**

Shinn tucked Stellar in her bed for the night. He held her hand before kissing it.

"Good night, I love you." Shinn said, as he did every night. Stellar smiled her normal smile as she did every night. Shinn let go of her hand and walked out of her room. Just then, Stellar would run to her balcony, overseeing the sea, and let her smile fall, along with her tears.

"Stellar loves Shinn too, Stellar can help too..." She would whisper as she did every night. As she did every night, Stellar rubbed her eyes with the thick sleeve of her night gown and gaze at her reflection.

Maybe, Stellar felt pain. Maybe, she was on her last leg. Maybe, she was finally breaking. Stellar, as she did every night, went back to bed and closed her eyes.

But this was Stellar.

Tears, pain, the dark sea. She'd forget them tomorrow, as she did everyday. Stellar looked into the darkness with closed eyes, and let her tears fall from her eyes to her pillow. She wouldn't see them tomorrow, anyway. As long as she can remember, she chose to weep. Tomorrow, Stellar would be happy again and would forget everything she cried about, as she did after waking. In a few moments, Stellar drifted into sleep, her empty dreams rocking her into peace.

Tomorrow, Stellar would smile brightly. She and Shinn would walk on the beach tomorrow looking for shells. Tomorrow, there would be no memory of tears. Stellar opened her eyes and the sunlight greeted her. A wide smile graced her face and she ran to Shinn's room. Stellar opened the door and woke Shinn up with a hug.

"Good morning, Shinn, Stellar loves Shinn." She greeted and allowed Shinn to sit up while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Shinn played with her hair.

"Good morning, Stellar. I love you too." He answered. Stellar loved hearing those words.

She didn't need to remember that Shinn didn't want her in on his problem. She can cry about that later, when the sun's gone, and the blue of the sea turns black. But not now. It was morning. Shinn was supposed to come with her to look for shells on the beach. Stellar didn't need to know that she cried.

**If she never cried, then Stellar was never hurt.**

* * *

There we go. I finished this in about thirty minutes, and I'm really proud. Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks!!


End file.
